Right Here
by house plus cuddy
Summary: After Miley and Jake break up, Oliver sees a perfect opportunity to jump in and maybe tell Miley his feelings for her along with Lilly's help.. but can he overcome his fear of rejection and finally confess or chicken out? [Moliver] R&R, plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Here**

**Chapter One**

Tuesday, 8:24 PM.

**(Oliver)**

When I heard from Lilly that Jake was back from Romania, I choked on my drink. I caught myself before I gave anything away and feigned happiness in front of Lilly.

"Isn't that great?! He literally fell out of the sky wearing a tuxedo with chocolates and a rose. How romantic is that?" Lilly fawned over Jake.

"Yeah, real great." I plastered on a fake smile.

Lilly couldn't get a clue if it slapped her in the face. At the moment, anyway. She was too busy squealing over how awesome and romantic Jake Ryan is.

For the time while Miley went out with him, which was only about a week, I laid low. I didn't want to be in the middle of their stupid relationship or be there to experience any of it. Sure, I went with them to eat but that was short-lived seeing as how Jake had not even a single inkling as to how to act like a normal person. I know this all sounds like I'm being a horrible friend to Miley but I couldn't take watching someone go out with the girl I've liked from the moment I met her.

That's why I distracted myself with the little shack Jackson opened up on the beach. The cheese jerky was a real hit but unfortunately all our money had to go to pay for all the equipment we used. That made me really bummed. At least by the time I was no longer distracted, I found out from Lilly that Miley wanted to break up with Jake because he was really obnoxious. I bit my tongue and restrained from jumping up and down and dancing. I kept a cool demeanor and replied: "Oh, that sucks, I guess." Lilly nodded but told me she agreed with Miley's decision. I know I sure did, too.

I still couldn't believe she trusted him enough to tell him her secret, though. I felt kind of special knowing that only me and Lilly, her best friends, knew. I remember Lilly telling me that Jake had acted disgusted at the fact that Miley liked being a normal kid and not being famous all the time. I knew he was a total joke and I was more than relieved knowing that they weren't going to be together anymore.

Now, the Trio, (known as me, Miley, and Lilly) were sitting on Miley's couch watching some TV when Jake stupid Ryan showed up on the screen. I looked over and saw Miley smile widely. I almost gagged.

She turned up the volume in time to hear the reporter Jake was talking to ask him something. "Where's your not-famous girlfriend Millie?"

Jake corrected him. "It's Miley and we broke up."

The reporter seemed confused. "But you don't seem depressed, are you happy to be rid of someone who isn't your status?"

Jake shook his head. "I'm not happy, I'm just at peace with her and we're both going separate ways..." Jake sort of trailed off as if he had more to say but left the sentence hanging and the reporter looking more confused than before as he walked away and down the red carpet of his premiere.

Tuesday, 8:24 PM.

**(Miley)**

Sure, I was sad that me and Jake had to break up, but I think it was for the best. Plus it wasn't a bitter kind of sad. It's like a I even trusted him enough to tell him my secret and it was somewhat relieving to tell someone new about it. I know Jake isn't a horrible person and that he won't tell my secret to anyone. At least I finally got through his fat head and made him understand that I like being a normal kid and living a normal life. He obviously had a problem with that. The boy didn't even know HOW to ACT normal. That's just a little sad if you ask me.

Having a boyfriend felt really good, though. I'm going to miss having a boy with me all the time. And someone who cares about me besides family. I guess Jake just wasn't the boy I'm looking for. Now I know how Lilly felt when she was going out with that Lucas guy. But I know that through all of this boy drama stuff, I still have my family and Lilly and Oliver. Speaking of Oliver, he seems alot more content than the last time I saw him. Which was a while ago, come to think of it. He tends to act really weird whenever something has to do with Jake.

I look over to Oliver and see him joking around with Lilly. He was awfully adorable looking. WOAH! What am I saying.. Oliver is my best friend.. a doughnut.. a goof-ball. I can't possibly like him. But we have known each other for a while now and he's always been there for me when I needed him. Especially that one time I forgot the words to my own song on Top of the Pops. He helped me out. Even when he overheard me planning to bail on him for the Romeo and Juliet scene for Drama class. If that isn't a good friend, I don't know what is..

I caught myself still staring because his eyes were on mine and I quickly blinked and turned back to the TV. After that weird encounter, we all spent the rest of the night watching a movie that Lilly had brought.

**Tell me what you think. To continue, or not continue.. that is the question. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Here**

**Chapter Two**

Wednesday, 2:43 PM.

**(Oliver)**

I was walking around the shore of the beach when I heard Lilly call out my name.

"Oliver!" I turned around and smiled slightly. She finally caught up with me.

"Hey, what's up, Lilly?" I was crossing my fingers that she wouldn't ask me why I had been sulking for the past coule of days but knowing Lilly, that would probably be inevitable.

"Nothing, really. But do you wanna tell me why you've been so gloomy looking lately?"

I faked a laugh. "Gloomy? Me? Never."

I guess she sensed the sarcasm in that reply. "Spill, pronto."

I sighed. I really wasn't sure what would happen if I told Lilly. What if she told Miley on accident? Or what if she would laugh in my face at how absurd something like me liking Miley sounds. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I have some issues with this girl I like. Issues as in she has no idea I like her and I doubt she likes me back." I was going to lay it down gently on Lilly.

"Oh my gosh, really?! Who is she? Maybe I can help." Lilly was so happy for me, I could definitely tell by the tone in her voice. I just wasn't sure how happy she'd be when she knew it was our best friend I liked.

"Well... It's.. Miley." I finally got that off my chest and it felt rather relieving.

I watched Lilly's expression as she processes what I just told her. Her jaw drops. She's shocked. She gasps. Then she squeals. And finally, she grins madly and shakes me by the shoulders. "No way, that is SO cute!"

Just then, Miley decides to show up. "What's so cute?"

My eyes are wide as saucers hoping, no, praying that Miley didn't hear anything but what Lilly just said and Lilly lets go of my shoulders abruptly as if she's been caught doing something very bad. "Nothing." We both reply simultaneously.

Miley looks suspicious but lets it slide, regardless. "Anyways, what are we doing today?" She asked us as we all walked up Rico's. Lilly spoke for both of us.

"Uh, me and Oliver need to, uh, go to his house and talk.. about stuff." She was really bad at this whole 'lying to get away from Miley' thing. Miley looked a little confused and was it just me, or did I just see some jealousy flash in her eyes? I shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just come with!" Miley answered eagerly.

"No! I mean, uh, we need to talk in private." I spoke up. It pained me that we were trying to get rid of her but I wanted to know what Lilly wanted to talk about. Especially after I just spilled the beans to her about my crush on Miley.

Miley frowned. "Alright, I have some Hannah stuff to do anyway. Call me later, Lilly!" She waved and left the beach looking pretty bummed from what I could tell.

I turned to Lilly. "What the heck was that all about? Why'd you have to get rid of Miley?!"

Lilly took a hold of my shoulders again. "Calm. Down. I have a plan." She grinned widely and I was already scared of what was going through Lilly's head.

---

Wednesday, 3:16 PM.

**(Miley)**

Now that was a little odd. More than a little. I wonder why Lilly and Oliver were trying to get rid of me.. I had left the beach but I stopped when I was out of sight and watched Lilly grab Oliver's shoulders as she grinned. I could only imagine what Oliver's expression was. Probably one of pure joy. That I'm finally gone and he can enjoy his alone time with Lilly.

WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm accusing my two best friends of.. going out with each other.. I am really going bonkers. I bet it was that orange juice Daddy gave me for breakfast. It did taste a little funky, come to think of it..

I shouldn't even be spying on my friends. I kept walking back to my house and got ready for the interview Hannah had with a magazine this afternoon. As I got ready, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

---

**Reviews make me a happy camper. Happy campers update faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Here**

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday, 4:53 PM.

**(Oliver)**

Me and Lilly had left the beach after having some drinks at Rico's. Now we were sitting on the couch in my living room talking.

"I still can't believe you like Miley! I thought you stopped liking her when she told you she was Hannah Montana." Lilly remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, that just made me realize I liked Hannah only because she resembled Miley so much. So when she told me she was scared of telling me she was Hannah Montana because she thought I'd be in love with the real her. I knew she didn't like me for sure. And I hid my feelings ever since then. She just thinks about me as her brother or a pet fish." My shoulders slumped and I sat back on the couch.

Lilly smiled at me. "Oliver, I'm betting she likes you back but she's afraid that you won't like her back. It's like some never-ending cycle. And you're both not going to do anything because you're both scared of what might happen. That's why I am so playing matchmaker." She clapped from the excitement.

"Ohh, no. Lilly, this could go horribly wrong." I cautioned her. I didn't want her to ruin everything and make me and Miley's friendship all awkward. That is like my worst nightmare. Next to being rejected by Miley, of course.

"Or it could go amazingly right, you know." Lilly offered.

I looked down at my hands. "I mean, what are the chances she actually likes me? We all know I'm no Jake Ryan."

Lilly scoffed at my answer. "Come on, Oliver. She's not with Jake Ryan now, is she? That means she obviously doesn't like that type of guy."

I admit. Lilly did help a little. But I'm still not overly convinced that this matchmaking thing is going to work. After we finished talking, Lilly left my house looking pretty enthusiastic. I just hope whatever she has planned doesn't backfire.

Wednesday, 5:23 PM.

**(Lilly)**

As soon as I was out of Oliver's house, I called up Miley. I wanted to make plans with her so I could maybe bring up something about boys. And that shouldn't be too hard. She sounded a little surprised to hear me on the phone but I shrugged it off. I made plans for us to go out for lunch tomorrow at a nearby pizza place. I also had a little plan in store for Miley and Oliver, too. I couldn't wait to get this party started!


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Here**

**Chapter Four**

Thursday, 12:34 PM.

**(Miley)**

Me and Lilly had already ordered a pizza for us to share so we just talked while we waited. It had been bugging me for a while now so I decided to bring it up, randomly.

"Uh, so what'd you and Oliver do yesterday?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested. Lilly might get a little suspicious that I was jealous or something.

"Oh, we just talked for a little bit. I called you right after I left his house, in case you were wondering." She smiled as if she knew something I didn't know. I guess it just bugged me because I wanted to know why Oliver couldn't confide in me too.

"Really? Thanks for calling, by the way." I remarked. "Anyways, do you have any new boys in mind?" I looked hopeful. I was curious if she'd mention Oliver or maybe there was someone she had in mind that wasn't Oliver because I was out of my mind thinking they'd go out.

"Actually.. there is someone I have my eye on..." Lilly paused as if she wanted to change what she was about to say. "His name is... Oliver!" She smiled triumphantly. And as soon as I heard her say Oliver's name I freaked.

"WHAT?!" I stood up from my chair and looked around to see everyone in the pizza place staring at me.

Lilly was laughing so hard I think tears were rolling down her face. She gestured for me to sit down as her laughing subsided. My eyes were still wide, processing the fact that Lilly just said she had her eye on Oliver! My Oliver! If I wasn't already shocked, I'd be even more shocked. MY Oliver?? I'm going nuts.

"Calm down, Miley, I was totally kidding! Me and Oliver? Ick. But you should've seen your face! It was priceless." She laughed.

By now, I was glaring at her. Was she insane? Tricking me like that?

"I hope you know that I know that you like Oliver." Lilly explained matter-of-factly.

"Uh, what gave you that idea?" I had a nervous look on my face and shifted my eyes.

"Oh, come on. Miley, how could you think you could hide something like that from me? Seriously. I'm your best friend."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay, okay. Maybe I like Oliver.. a little.. or a lot. But I'm not even sure when this happened.. or when I realized it. I didn't want to mention anything because I thought you'd laugh at me or something. And you better not even hint to Oliver that I like him or you're dead to me." I pointed a finger at her and threw in a death glare to ensure her trust.

"I knew it! Hah! I am so good." Lilly looked accomplished. "I promise I won't utter a single word. But that doesn't mean I can't play matchmaker!"

I shook my head. "Lilly, that could turn out for the worst!"

"Ah, but it could turn out for the best. And that's the favorable outcome, so stop fussing and let me do my thanggg!"

I laughed at Lilly's good nature. "Don't ever say that again."

"Here's your pizza, girls." The waiter set down a medium cheese pizza on our table and we got to eating.

---

Thursday, 1:48 PM.

**(Lilly)**

I was so much happier after Miley finally admitted to liking Oliver. This is going to make my matchmaking job so much easier. The pizza was so good but before it was all gone, I texted Oliver under the table so Miley couldn't see me. I told him: 'Show up at Marco's Pizza Place cause I have a surprise.' That should totally send him rocketing over here. I just hope Miley won't mind me inviting Oliver.. and then leaving.

It was about 15 minutes since I texted Oliver when the little bell on the door jingled. Me and Miley looked up from our plates and saw Oliver roll into the place looking around. I smiled and waved at him to come over and her expression matched the one she had on when I told her I had my eye on Oliver, except this time she had half a pizza slice shoved in her mouth.

"Heeey, guys.." Oliver trailed off, a little confused, but happy that Miley was here. And I'm betting he got the gist of my 'surprise'. "What's up?" He took a seat across from me and Miley. I looked at her and saw that she finally got over the initial shock and was finishing a slice of pizza.

Oliver still looked a little confused. "Lilly, can we talk?" He pointed away from the table. I nodded.

"What's the surprise?" Oliver asked me.

"Oh, you'll see." I looked over at Miley with a smirk on my face. I took his hand and led him back over to the table we were at. If everything was going to go according to plan, my phone should start ringing in five.. four.. three.. two.. RINGGG!

"Mom? Hey, what's up? Really? Ohh Ok, I'll tell them." I hung up the phone and got up. "Guys, I'm so sorry but my mom said she has a family emergency and she's here to pick me up. Bye!" Right before I stepped out of the pizza place I winked at Oliver while he stared at me disbelievingly.

SURPRISE!

---

Thursday, 1:52 PM.

**(Oliver)**

I was going to strangle Lilly next time I saw her. What does she think she's doing leaving me and Miley here alone? Okay, now I was just sounding ridiculous. Me and Miley had hung out countless times and it had never felt this awkward. I was usually so good at hiding my feelings towards her, I hope she doesn't find out. And I really hope Lilly didn't tell her anything. Because if she did and Miley obviously didn't like me back, I will kill her for ruining our friendship. Now I'm just ranting.

I could always just tell Miley how I felt myself. But then that would most likely include rejection which I just can't take right now. Alright, so maybe I was being a little over dramatic and over analytical but can you blame me? I didn't think so. Now, I am going to try to make this the least awkward as possible if it kills me.

"Oliver!" I heard Miley yell my name and her hand was waving in front of my face. I shook myself out of the trance I was in. "What? Oh. Sorry." I cringed knowing that I was probably gazing at her throughout my whole thought process. Not too un-awkward, was it? I groaned. This is going to be a long day.

---

Thursday, 2:04 PM.

**(Miley)**

That was kind of weird. Oliver was staring at me, totally oblivious, for like 3 minutes. I wonder what was going on inside Lilly's head when she thought she could pull this stunt and just leave me and Oliver alone here. Even after I told her I liked him! What if he knows or something? And what if he doesn't like me back and thinks I'm a total freak. Why would he like his silly best friend?

Okay, I need to stop over analyzing this situation. Seriously. I am going to make this as un-awkward as I can. I watched as Oliver reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza and started to chomp down on it. I laughed because he got some sauce on his face.

"What?" He asked me with pizza still in his mouth.

"I think you need a napkin, doughnut." I handed him several and watched him wipe off the sauce from his face. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, Miles?" He started.

"Yeah, Oliver?" I answered him curiously.

"Sorry about.. the beach.. me and Lilly just had to talk about stuff.. and I hope you weren't mad.."

I shook my head. "No, Oliver, I'm not mad. Why would I be? I mean, I was a little confused.. but not mad." I lied a little. Of couse I had been mad.. I thought he liked Lilly! But I couldn't tell him that because he'd probably think I was being ridiculous and laugh in my face.

After Oliver finished his share of the pizza, I decided to pipe up and ask something. "Hey, uh, do you wanna go back to my place and maybe watch a movie?" I was so nervous he would say no. Man, I feel like I'm asking him out on a date or something. Hah!

To my relief, Oliver smiled. "Of course, Miles, let's roll." I smiled back at him as we left the pizza place and walked back to my house on the beach.

---

**Finally some Miley/Oliver ineraction, huh? Wow, last time I posted the chapter I was in such a rush I forgot to add in a little note at the bottom. Lots of people are putting this story on their alerts and favs; so thanks! But reviews make me happy too. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Here**

**Chapter Five**

Thursday, 2:48 PM.

**(Oliver)**

Miley was making popcorn while I searched through her huge collection of DVDs. '13 going on 30, no. Mean Girls, no. Freaky Friday, no. Charlie's Angels, no. Man all she has are chick flicks..' Well that would make sense, now wouldn't it? When Miley creeped up behind me, she laughed and picked out a movie for us. I just sat down on the couch, hoping it wasn't something too girly. 'Entrapment' showed up on the screen and I couldn't help but smile. I bet Lilly told her this was my favorite movie..

This was a good choice, I decided. With the hottie known as Catherine Zeta-Jones and some fun action along with her, made it the best movie I had seen in a while. I noticed the lights dim and looked back from my spot on the couch and saw Miley's dad sneaking back up the stairs. She took her seat right next to me and grabbed the popcorn bowl, placing it in her lap so we could both have some.

Throughout the movie, which I think Miley paid more attention to, I stole glances at Miley to see her reaction to some of the scenes. When the movie came up to the part where Catherine Zeta-Jones and her partner had to go across the biggest building in the world on a string of christmas lights, Miley ate the popcorn more rapidly, as if in a trance. I grabbed some popcorn as Catherine and her partner slipped from the lights and were now hanging from one side attached to the building. Miley got scared and grabbed some popcorn quickly, along with my hand, which was in the bowl and squeezed. I looked at her and she had no idea what she was doing because she was so entranced by the movie events. When Catherine and her partner made it safely across, Miley let out a breath and let go of my hand, blushing a little bit. I just chuckled and kept watching the movie.

---

Thursday, 5:19 PM.

**(Miley)**

After the movie ended, I put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink and watched Oliver place the movie back in its place among the over DVDs. I admit, grabbing Oliver's hand in the popcorn bowl was an accident, but a good accident.

We hadn't really talked that much, but the movie was really good. It also had a love story woven into it. Oliver spoke up first. "It was fun watching the movie with you, but I gotta get home for dinner before it gets too late."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." I walked him out the door and lingered a bit. "Thanks for coming with me.." I trailed off, kinda feeling awkward. When I felt Oliver envelope me in a hug (which didn't happen too often) I was shocked. Not shocked enough to not respond, but shocked. When he let go, which was too soon, I could still feel tingling where his arms were just a while ago.

"It was no problem, Miles. See ya." He waved and disappeared from my view.

I have to tell Lilly!

---

Thursday, 5:24 PM.

**(Lilly)**

I was cleaning my room when I got a call on my cell phone. The caller ID read 'Miley' so I answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ok, so, Oliver just left because we watched a movie together and he hugged me, and oh my god, I am all tingly everywhere, and I'm freaking out." Miley spoke way too fast sometimes.

"Woahh, slow down. You guys watched a movie? Without me?"

"Oh get over it, Lilly. The point is.. HE. HUGGED. ME."

I paused. "Yes.. I bet he's done that before.."

"Yeah, but last time I remember hugging him at all was when I told him I was Hannah Montana. And this time it was so weird because after I felt all tingly."

"Girl, you got it bad for this boy." I laughed.

"I didn't realize I did.. it just sucks because I have no idea if he likes me back or not.. Wait, what if I'm totally over-analyzing this hug and he doesn't even like me like me and he thinks of me as just a friend?!"

"Once again, Miles, you talk-y too fast-y. Plus, don't sweat it, knowing Oliver, I bet he does like you and is just acting like a chicken." I couldn't tell Miley I knew Oliver liked her or he'd probably kill me.

Miley sighed. "Okay, Lil, I'm gonna trust you on this. I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

"Definitely. Bye!" I grinned and shut my phone. As I tossed my cell onto my bed, it rang again. But this time the caller ID read 'Oliver'.

"Hey, Oken, what's crackin'?"

"Lilly..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I. Hugged. Her."

I couldn't help but laugh. He took it as me mocking him. "No, seriously, I did! I don't know how I had the guts to, but I did. She walked me out of her house after we watched a movie and I just did it."

"I believe you, Oliver. I was just laughing at how much of a drama queen you are."

Oliver gasped. "Am not!"

"Suuure." I wasn't totally convinced.

"But what I do now? Do I tell Miley how I feel about her? Or do I not because it would make our friendship weird and what if she doesn't like me and she rejects me and we can't ever be friends again because she thinks I'm some love-sick boy."

"What is with you people and not being able to talk at normal paces?" I didn't understand a word Oliver just rambled out.

"Huh?" Oliver was confused.

"Never mind. I have a plan that will have Miley riding the Ollie Trollie in no time." I was such an evil genius.

"Oh, boy, let's hear it." Oliver was dreading my idea but was curious too, from what I could tell.

We spent about 15 more minutes on the phone talking over details so everything would be perfect in 2 days.

---

**Yay, finally got around to updating. I've gotten lots of response from this story so far, so keep it up, people! Moliver for lifeeee. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right Here**

**Chapter Six**

Friday, 3:34 PM.

**(Oliver)**

I was walking to the usual place on the beach for some fresh air when I saw Miley sitting on a stool at Rico's by herself. My feet brought me to sit on a stool right next to her before I could think about doing anything else. "What's wrong, Miles?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice so I assumed she hadn't heard me approach her just now. "Oh, hey, Oliver. Nothing's wrong.. I'm just thinking about stuff.."

When she trailed off I knew she didn't want me to ask what she was thinking about, so I didn't. I ordered a water from Jackson and turned to face away from Rico's. I tried to make some small talk because I couldn't take the silence. When it was silent, it meant that I had time to over-think things and I definitely didn't want to start that with Miley around. "So.. do you have any plans this weekend?"

Miley turned halfway on her stool. "Yeah, I have a 'Hannah thing' later today, but Lilly told me we're doing something 'special' tomorrow. I have no idea what; she wouldn't tell me."

I got nervous when she mentioned 'something special' but I was relieved when she said Lilly didn't tell her what was going down tomorrow. Hopefully, everything that I had planned would work out.. and I hope I can go through with it.

"Oliver.. Oliver!" I heard someone call my name. "What?"

"You were staring into space again---" Miley told me. Crap, I bet I staring at her again like I was at the pizza parlor. Nice going, Oken, you probably freaked her out even more. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

Miley smiled at me. "It's okay. I should be heading back home, anyway. Start getting ready for that 'Hannah thing' and whatnot."

I frowned inwardly. Why did she have to leave so soon? "Alright, see you, Miley." I waved and stared at her retreating form. It wasn't until she was out of sight that I turned around on my stool to face Rico's again.

"I didn't know you had a crush on my sister, Oken."

I looked up with wide-eyes. "What?! I do not!" I said that a little to quickly.. and I could tell Jackson didn't believe me.

"Sure and I'm Bucky Kentucky." Jackson laughed at me.

"Huh?" I was confused. But I just scowled. I wasn't doing a good job of denying that I liked Miley and I didn't want Jackson to find out more so I just got up and left Rico's for my house.

---

Friday, 4:17 PM.

**(Miley)**

I walked into my house and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter when my Dad walked in the living room.

"Hey, bud."

"Hey, Daddy." I guess I had a sulky face on because my dad asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong.. sort of.." I sat on the couch and my dad joined me. "Daddy, Oliver has been acting weird lately."

"There ain't nothing weird about that, Miles." My dad did have a point.

"Okay, Oliver's been acting weirder lately." I took a bite of my apple.

"So explain how he's been weirder, then."

I began to explain to my dad how Oliver had been acting nervous whenever I was around and how he's been staring at me all doe-eyed and 'thinking about stuff'.

My dad laughed and I could tell he knew what was wrong with Oliver. "It seems to me that the boy's got a thing for you, bud."

I couldn't believe what my dad just said. "Sweet niblets!" I could hear my dad laugh as I quickly made my way upstairs.

---

Friday, 5:03 PM.

**(Oliver)**

I knocked on the door of Miley's house when her dad answered. "Just the person I wanted to talk to." I had decided that if I was going to confess my feelings for Miley and I might end up being her boyfriend that I'd have the courtesy to tell her dad. That's exactly what I was going to do.

"Come on in, Oliver. Do you want some of my Uncle Stew's famous caserole?"

I smiled a bit and politely refused. I looked around the living room skeptically to see if Miley was around. "Miley's not here, is she?"

Robbie Ray shook his head. "She's up in her room. Talking to Lilly, most likely." I nodded. "Well, I came here to talk about her."

Robbie Ray got an intrigued look on his face, almost as if he knew that I liked her or something. He sat down on the couch and I began. "Thing is---" I lowered my voice to a whisper in case Miley was around eavesdropping. "I kinda have a crush on her and I was wondering if I had your permission to ask her to be my girlfriend.." I let my voice return to normal volume. "That is if she even feels the same way I do."

He started grinning and that kinda scared me. I didn't know if he was going to start laughing at how absurd I sounded or smiling because he already saw this coming.

"Of course you can, bud! I thought you'd never do it."

My mouth hung open. "Th-thanks, Mr. Stewart." I stuttered because I was still shocked. I walked out of the Stewart's house in a daze and arrived at my own home with a stupid grin on my face.

---

**Fairly short chapter. Next time I update, will be the final chapter in this story and you all will finally find out what Oliver and Lilly have been planning the whole time! Sit tight and just wait for it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right Here**

**Chapter Seven**

Saturday, 2:22 PM.

**(Oliver)**

It was the fateful day that I would confess my feelings to Miley. I was just praying that she would feel the same after it was all over. Lilly approached me from my spot on the beach behind a bush.

"Are you ready?" She asked me smiling.

"As ready as I can be. It's now or never." I replied with a doubtful look on my face.

Lilly hugged me and looked me in the eyes. "You can do it. I know you can. Plus, you're Smoken' Oken." She winked at me and left. Presumably to get Miley here. Hidden in the bush with me was an amp, a guitar, and a long extension from the amp to a plug at Rico's Shack that Jackson helped me out with.

I went over the words in my head, making sure I still knew them. I didn't want to make a complete ass of myself when I was trying to make a statement to the girl I like.

Saturday, 2:34 PM.

**(Lilly)**

After reassuring Oliver that this was going to work out, I made a beeline for Miley's house. I already mentioned to her that we were doing something special but I hadn't told her what. I rang the doorbell and Mr. Stewart answered the door. "Hey, Mr. Stewart, is Miley here?"

He nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Yeah, she's up in her room." I muttered a thanks and hurried up the steps.

The door to Miley's room was open so I walked in and knocked on the open door. "Helloooo?" Suddenly, an already dressed Miley stepped out of her closet. "Hey, Lilly!"

"Hey, Miles. Ready?" She had a confused look on her face. "For your special surprise, duh."

"Ohh! Yeah, I'm ready. Let's roll... to wherever we're going." She trailed off and laughed. I grabbed her hand and we both made our way out the door of her house and straight to the beach.

"Are you going to tell me what this surprise is now or what?" When Miley asked me that, I scoffed. "No. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly."

I grabbed a chair from the tables at Rico's and placed it in front of the bush where Oliver was hiding. Miley was still as confused as a blind mosquito trying to get out a closed window. I crept behind the bush to make sure Oliver was ready and gave him a thumbs up.

The show was about to start.

Saturday, 2:37 PM.

**(Oliver)**

I turned up the volume on the amp and the guitar and started playing the song I had written just for Miley. I walked out from behind the bush as I sang the first verses.

"I'll be right here when you need me

Anytime just keep believing

And I'll be right here

If you ever need a friend

Someone to care and understand

I'll be right here"

I locked my eyes onto Miley's and took in her beautiful face. She was stunned silent, just sitting there and listening to my voice sing.

"All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes

Look inside

I'm right here"

I smiled, hoping to the heavens above that she got the message and that this song was all for her. I looked over at Lilly and saw her with tears in her eyes and smiling.

"Isn't it great that you know that

I'm ready to go wherever you're at

Anywhere I'll be there

Whenever you need me

There's no need to worry

You know that I'm gonna be

Right here"

I got down on my knees and played a little solo on the guitar then got up to finish the song.

"Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come running

And when I can't be with you, dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes

Look inside

I'm right here

Oh yeah yeah

I'm right here"

I struck the last chord of the song and stood in front of Miley expectantly. She was still silent and shocked-looking. Lilly came over and hugged me, telling me what a great job I did. Finally, Miley blinked and looked down at her hands. She got up and faced me, confused.

"Oliver.." She whispered, as if she was scared to speak any louder. I put down the guitar and Lilly took care of taking the guitar back to Mr. Stewart, who had let us borrow it. I took Miley's hands in my own and started to speak.

"Miley, I wrote that song for you. Because I wanted you to know that ever since I met you, I've liked you. You are the sweetest, caring, down-to-earth girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Even after you told me you were Hannah Montana and that you were scared I might be in love with you, I still liked you. I only lied because I thought you would be crept out. The feelings just grew with me ever since. I'm not positive you feel the same way but I didn't know if I could take keeping that secret for any longer. If I saw you go out with another guy like Jake Ryan, I might have lost my nerve completely, knowing I never had a chance with someone like you. And I don't know about you, but I felt something when we hugged the other day."

She just stared at me silently. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I couldn't believe I didn't chicken out on this whole thing. I bet she doesn't even remotely feel the same way and I'm just making a complete idiot of myself. My eyes were then downcast, fearing the worst through this silence.

"It's okay, Miley. I get it. You don't feel the same way.. I just had to get that off my chest. I turned away and let her hands slip from mine to start walking away but I felt her hand tug on mine. I faced her again, curiously.

"Wait. I didn't say anything yet. I'm just.. shocked and surprised that you feel this way and that you'd do something like write me a song and sing to me personally. Shocked in a good way, though."

I smiled with hope and puff my chest out in pride. "I am Triple O and I can pull off anything." She laughed that angelic laugh that rung so sweetly in my ears and hit me softly on the arm. "Does this mean you like me back?"

She grinned and pulled me in closer. Pausing for a second, "Of course, you doughnut.", then going in for the kill. Our first kiss felt like nothing I had felt before. Not to sound corny but it was out of this world. I swear there should have been fireworks erupting around us because I felt the happiest I could ever feel.

We both hear a voice cry, "Awe! That is so cute! I knew you two were meant for each other." We broke apart to see Lilly standing not to far from us and looking extremely excited. "The Lilster shoots and scores, once again!"

I laughed and spoke, "Thanks, Lilly! I couldn't have done this without you."

Miley laughed and yelled thanks as well. When Miley turned to face me again, I looked at her and asked the final question. "Miley Stewart, will you be my girlfriend?"

She responded with another kiss. I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

---

**And that's the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)**


End file.
